HIELO
by CoCOrOcoS
Summary: este cap estaria ubicado en el capitulo DUETS de la segunda temporada. Como se daran cuenta lo tenia guardado desde hace mucho :D


**HIELO**

Kurt Hummel era hijo único, y su padre procuro darle todo lo necesario (y aun más) para hacerlo sentir bien. Perdió a muy temprana edad a su madre, pero eso no implico que su familia se desintegrara: Su padre y Él mismo constituían una bella familia, donde cada uno se esforzaba para hacer la vida del otro feliz. Kurt Hummel era un chico muy afortunado, su principal refugio era su familia: Su Padre.

Kurt Hummel, había dedicado su vida a mostrase fuerte ante el mundo, ser el único chico abiertamente gay en un pequeño pueblo no era muy bien visto (está bien, era para nada bien visto), pero el tenia la suficiente fuerza para erguir la espalda y caminar con la frente muy en alto, pues sabía mientras que su familia lo apoyara no necesitaba de nada mas… ¿verdad?

Kurt Hummel aprendió a abrirse lentamente a las personas, y muy pocas personas lograron conocer al chico de 16 años que realmente era. Una de esas pocas personas era Mercedes Jones, su mejor amiga, y con quien compartía sueños construido a bases de delirios de grandeza donde el mundo se ponía a sus pies, y él, desde la tarima de un teatro lo embelesaba con su voz y actuación. Mercedes Jones fue depositaria de secretos y manías que no se les puede decir a cualquiera y que solo se comparten con aquella persona que es capaz de despertar en nosotros la más sincera confianza.

Kurt Hummel tenía un padre que lo amaba, una amiga en quien podía confiar ciegamente, y un talento que le abriría las puertas de donde sea que tocara. Se podría decir que Kurt Hummel era feliz, pero, ¿Cómo se define felicidad?...

Ser diferente, ser especial, muchas veces nos conduce a estar solos, y la soledad es solo otra cara de un mundo sombrío donde la tristeza es ama y señora, donde esta aborda corazones y marchita espíritus jóvenes y rebosantes de esperanza… Kurt Hummel no podía aspirar solo a una cosa: un beso POR amor… sus labios quedarían sellados en una oscura y fría soledad que extendería sus raíces hasta llegar a su corazón donde se levantaría un palacio de hielo, donde la esperanza de ser feliz se vería por siempre empañada por la soledad.

Esa mañana como todas las demás, Kurt Hummel salió de casa hacia la escuela añorando encontrar alguien tan especial y valiente como él. No dejaba de sonreír, tenía motivos para hacerlo: no mostrarle al mundo que se sentía triste. Kurt Hummel llego como siempre a la escuela y como todos los días sintió miedo… y los vio como todos los días esperándolo con vasos repletos de espeso y helado slushie…. Sabía lo que sucedería, y como siempre enderezo sus hombros, y camino con pasos decididos hacia la entrada, nunca borro la sonrisa de sus labios, tampoco lo hizo al sentir el liquido frío chocar contra su rostro y escurrirse por su cuello entre su ropa, sintiendo como las pequeñas astillas creaban senderos de helada sensación en su pecho curiosamente deteniéndose sobre su corazón, donde el palpitar se hacía gélido. Siguió su camino escuchando risas y comentarios a los que ya estaba acostumbrado y no dio más importancia, entro al baño y continúo su rutina de siempre, limpió cualquier rastro de slushie, y mientras limpiaba su pálida piel, le parecía que aquel liquido no era tan frio a su tacto, lo sentía tibio… o el calor de su cuerpo había calentado un poco la bebida, o su corazón había absorbido el frio para reforzar aquel palacio de hielo en el que cada día parecía aparecer una nueva torre de cristal.

Se dirigió a sus clases, y como siempre se mostró empeñoso y responsable, respondiendo preguntas y presentando trabajos, sonriendo a sus compañeros y profesores, nada lo haría detenerse: ser el mejor nunca dejaría de ser un objetivo para él.

Ese día, por alguna razón, lo sentía más frío que de costumbre, su cuerpo le pedía un poco de calor, no importaba cuanto cerrara el abrigo, su cuerpo se sentía frío, sus manos se sentían frías… sus labios estaban helados… el frío era insoportable, y ya llevaba 4 tazas de café (descafeinado) y aunque las haya tomado hirviendo, no lograba calmar la ventisca que se formaba en su interior… el frío destructivo, en definitiva aquel día era más frío de lo que esperaba.

Salió de la escuela rumbo a su casa, al aparcar el auto en la entrada, sintió por primera vez que no quería entrar, el frío de su cuerpo quizá congelara su tibio hogar, así que decidió caminar un poco para ver si así se calentaba un poco, bajo de la camioneta y emprendió el rumbo hacia ningún lugar en especial, mirando sus pies caminar, mirando el camino avanzar, sin tener la mas mínima idea de donde quisiera estar en ese momento.

Ante sus ojos se abrió un paisaje de árboles y gras, de niños jugando y niñas riendo, de mujeres soñadoras y hombres distantes… siguió un pequeño camino de piedras, y se sentó en una de las bancas junto a un viejo árbol que se mostraba cansado por el pasar de los años, testigo de muchos juegos, de muchas risas, de muchos abrazos, de muchas lagrimas, de un sinfín de promesas tatuadas en su corteza y de una eternidad de besos… levanto su mirada y vio detenidamente el caer de una hoja, que al tocar el suelo se reunió con sus demás hermanas, constituyendo todas una hermosa alfombra de días pasados y mañanas añoradas… Kurt Hummel sentía frío, y pensó que tal vez aquel árbol también sentía frío, su único abrigo se desprendía de él para perderse en un viaje dirigido por la voluntad del viento… cuyo destino no sería conocido más que por aquella hoja.

Sintió el viento acariciar su rostro, levantando a su paso decenas de hojas creando un remolino de sentimientos olvidados, Kurt Hummel en ese momento hubiera deseado ser una hoja y desprenderse de aquel sentimiento de soledad… y de aquel frio que no se iba, que permanecía insistentemente.

Cerró los ojos y soñó que era una hoja, y que el viento lo elevaba por los aires, que lo llevaba hasta las nubes, que lo llevaba hasta las estrellas… soñó que era una hoja que viajaba libre, sintió que su cuerpo no tenia peso, y que le era fácil elevarse hacia donde en ese momento quería estar: junto a su madre.

Kurt Hummel estaba con los ojos cerrados y no se percato de que alguien se acercaba lentamente, cuando abrió los ojos noto un par de ojos pardos frente a él, muy cerca a él, los brazos de aquel chico estaban abiertos y apoyados sobre la banca a cada lado del cuerpo de Kurt, su tibio aliento reventaba sobre su rostro como las olas del mar sobre los peñascos. Kurt Hummel quedo hipnotizado por esos ojos y el calor que desprendía aquel cuerpo; por un momento creyó escuchar a lo lejos un ligero resquebrajamiento, y sintió miedo y se aparto de aquel cuerpo.

No mostró más que sorpresa, nunca le haría notar a Noah Puckerman que se había asustado, le recrimino su infantil comportamiento obteniendo como respuesta "no pude evitarlo, te veías… algo… diferente…. especial" por parte de un avergonzado Puck. Kurt Hummel lo estudio con la mirada y se dio vuelta decidido a marcharse de aquel lugar… dio unos cuantos pasos cuando noto a Noah algo acelerado a su lado, lo miro y no le dio más importancia… "¿te molesto si te acompaño un poco de tu camino?" pregunto el de piel oscura, Kurt Hummel levanto los hombros como respuesta y camino junto a Noah Puckerman sin mediar palabra alguna, sintiendo a pocos milímetros de él, el calor del cuerpo de su compañero.

Kurt Hummel sintió como una tibia mano rosaba su fría mano, y sintió que en ese momento no había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar más que junto a Noah Puckerman caminando silenciosamente y a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, nuevamente aquel sonido: un ligero resquebrajamiento.


End file.
